The present invention is directed to nucleotide sequences, such as DNA, encoding human immunodeficiency virus polypeptides, the use of such nucleotide sequences in diagnostic procedures and in the production of recombinant protein, as well as the use of such proteins in diagnostic, prophylactic, and therapeutic applications.
Acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is now recognized as one of the greatest health threats facing modern medicine. There is, as yet, no cure for this almost invariably fatal disease. This state of affairs has made the prevention of the disease an extremely high priority in the medical community. An individual who is infected with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), the etiologic agent of AIDS, can transmit the disease, and yet remain asymptomatic for many years. The ability to accurately screen large numbers of asymptomatic individuals (e.g., healthy appearing blood donors) for HIV infection is of great importance. Furthermore, the development of a vaccine would be particularly desirable, since it would afford some protection against transmission of AIDS by individuals who either are not detected by a diagnostic test, or evade such a test.
In 1983-1984, three groups independently identified the suspected etiological agent of AIDS. See, e.g., Barre-Sinoussi et al. (1983) Science 220:868-871; Montagnier et al., in Human T-Cell Leukemia Viruses (Gallo, Essex and Gross, eds., 1984); Vilmer et al. (1984) The Lancet 1:753; Popovic et al. (1984) Science 224:497-500; Levy et al. (1984) Science 225:840-842. These isolates were variously called lymphadenopathy-associated virus (LAV), human T-cell lymphotropic virus type III (HTLV-III), or AIDS-associated retrovirus (ARV). All of these isolates are strains of the same virus, and were later collectively named human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). With the isolation of a related AIDS-causing virus, the strains originally called HIV are now termed HIV-1 and the related virus is called HIV-2. See, e.g., Guyader et al. (1987) Nature 326:662-669; Brun-Vezinet et al. (1986) Science 233:343-346; Clavel et al. (1986) Nature 324:691-695.
Initially, HIV was propagated in culture in human mitogen-activated T cells. This method, however, could not produce the large quantities of virus required for serology assays on the scale required to protect public health and safety. It was not until immortalized cell lines capable of becoming chronically infected in vitro were discovered that HIV could be produced in any substantial quantities. See, e.g., Montagnier et al. (1984) Science 225:63-66; Levy et al., supra; Popovic et al., supra. The ability to grow the virus in culture led to the development of immunoassays for the detection of anti-HIV antibodies in the blood of patients suspected of having been infected, as well as for screening blood donors. See, e.g., Schupbach et al. (1984) Science 224:503-505; Sarngadharan et al. (1984) Science 224:506-508; Feorino et al. (1984) Science 225:69-72; Kalyanaraman et al. (1984) Science 225:321-323; Culliton et al. (1984) Science 226:1128-1131; Groopman et al. (1984) Science 226:447-449; Ho et al. (1984) Science 226:451-453; U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,113.
Due to the great hazard of cultivating HIV in vitro, the number of facilities and individuals capable of working with the virus is necessarily limited. Furthermore, while tissue culture may provide viral polypeptides suitable for use in diagnostic assays, it is highly undesirable to employ polypeptides produced by tissue culture in vaccine compositions due to the risk of infectivity posed by live, intact virus.
While production of viral polypeptides by recombinant means could be considered to be a solution to the problems described above, the production of recombinant proteins was not possible prior to the present invention. For example, HIV nucleotide sequences were not available and sequenced so as to enable the production of recombinant proteins. Even more importantly, it was unknown whether recombinantly produced viral protein would be sufficiently similar in antigenic properties to native HIV polypeptides so as to be generally useful in diagnostic assays or vaccine production. In addition, homology between the genome of HIV and human T-cell leukemia virus type I and type II (HTLV-I and -II) had been reported. See, e.g., Arya et al. (1984) Science 225:927-930. Thus, it was unclear that sufficiently unique epitopes of HIV could be produced by recombinant means to distinguish HIV from HTLV-I or HTLV-II. Furthermore, it was unclear prior to the present invention whether the various HIV isolates possessed sufficiently related epitopes so that a recombinant polypeptide based on one isolate could be useful in a general diagnostic assay or vaccine composition.
Prior to the present invention, therefore, recombinant HIV polypeptides could not be produced and it was not clear that such polypeptides would be generally useful in diagnostic, prophylactic, or therapeutic methods or products.
Nucleotide sequences and expression of nucleotide sequences are provided for detecting the presence of complementary sequences associated with a retroviral etiologic agent (HIV, e.g., HIV-1 or -2) for lymphadenopathy syndrome (LAS), acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) or AIDS-related complex (ARC), and for producing polypeptides. The single-stranded sequences are at least 20, more usually of at least about 50 nucleotides in length, and may find use as probes. The double-stranded sequences may find use as genes coding for expression of polypeptides, either fragments or complete polypeptides expressed by the virus or fused proteins, for use in diagnosis of HIV infection or evaluating stage of infection, the production of antibodies to HIV, and the production of vaccines. Based on the nucleotide sequences, synthetic peptides may also be prepared.
Specific aspects of the invention include:
1. A DNA construct comprising a replication system recognized by a unicellular microorganism and a DNA sequence coding for at least 20 bp of a human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) genome, said replication system being a non-HIV replication system;
2. A DNA construct comprising a replication system recognized by a unicellular microorganism and a DNA sequence of at least about 21 bp having an open reading frame and having a sequence substantially complementary to a sequence found in the gag, env, or pol region of an HIV, coding for a polypeptide which is immunologically non-cross-reactive with HTLV-I and HTVL-II, and reactive with an HIV;
3. A restriction endonuclease fragment of at least about 1.5 kbp derived from restriction enzyme digestion by at least one restriction endonuclease of a DNA sequence coding for an HIV of the class HIV-1;
4. A DNA sequence comprising a fragment of at least about 20 bp, wherein the strands are complementary to a restriction endonuclease fragment described in 3 above, said sequence duplexing with an HIV nucleic acid sequence and not duplexing with HTLV-I or HTLV-II under comparable selective hybridization conditions;
5. A method for detecting the presence of an HIV nucleic acid sequence present in a nucleic acid sample obtained from a physiological sample, which comprises:
(a) combining said nucleic acid sample with a single-stranded nucleic acid sequence of at least about 20 bases complementary to a sequence in said HIV and non-cross-reactive with HTLV-I and -II under conditions of predetermined stringency for hybridization; and
(b) detecting duplex formation between said DNA sequence and nucleic acid present in said sample;
6. A method for cloning DNA specific for an HIV, which comprises growing a unicellular microorganism containing the above-described DNA construct, whereby said DNA sequence is replicated;
7. A method for producing an expression product of HIV which comprises:
(a) transforming a unicellular microorganism host with a DNA construct having transcriptional and translational initiation and termination regulatory signals functional in said host and an HIV DNA sequence of at least 21 bp having an open reading frame and under the regulatory control of said signals; and
(b) growing said host in a nutrient medium, whereby said expression product is produced;
8. A method for producing an expression product of HIV which comprises growing mammalian host cells having a DNA construct comprising transcriptional and translational initiation and termination regulatory signals functional in said host cells and a DNA sequence of at least 21 bp and less than the whole HIV genome, said sequence having an open reading frame and an initiation codon at its 5xe2x80x2-terminus and under the transcriptional and translational control of said regulatory signals, whereby a polypeptide encoded by said sequence is expressed;
9. A method of detecting antibodies to HIV in a sample suspected of containing said antibodies comprising:
(a) providing a support. with at least one antigenic recombinant HIV polypeptide bound thereto;
(b) contacting said sample with said support-bound polypeptide;
(c) washing the support;
(d) contacting the support with labeled antibody to human immunoglobulin; and
(e) detecting the presence of said antibodies to HIV on said support via said label;
10. Recombinant HIV polypeptides including, but not limited to:
(a) p16gag;
(b) p25gag;
(c) an env polypeptide;
(d) p31pol;
(e) a fusion protein of p16gag and p25gag;
(f) a fusion protein of a gag polypeptide and an env polypeptide;
(g) a fusion protein comprising an env polypeptide;
(h) a fusion protein comprising p31pol;
(i) gp120env;
(j) gp41env;
(k) a fusion protein comprising env-5b; and
(l) reverse transcriptase.
11. An article of manufacture for use in an assay for anti-HIV antibodies comprising at least one of the above-described HIV polypeptides bound to a solid support.
12. A vaccine composition, and a method of producing antibodies in a mammal comprising administering to said mammal said vaccine composition wherein the vaccine composition comprises an antigenically effective amount of a recombinant HIV polypeptide.
Other embodiments will also be apparent from the description below.